Filled Void
by Akasuna Sasori
Summary: A SasoriSakura love fic. Sasori was supposed to have died, but he didn't, and he's come to Sakura to learn love again. rated M for mature content not suitable for children. R&R please.


Filled Void

This story is dedicated to fans of Sasori, as well as those who enjoy seeing him with Sakura. Also, dedicated to those who enjoy quality writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and I do not own any of the characters in it.

Sakura sat in steam baths. So much had happened to her, it was hard to retain all of the memories. She had fought Zabuza and fought in the Konoha- Suna battle that day during her first chounin exam. She then trained with the 5th hokage and defeated one of the members of Akatsuki. Well, she didn't do it, personally, but she was able to hold her own. Akasuna no Sasori…such a genius plagued by the death of his parents.

The rest of Akatsuki had been defeated. She had fought in the battle against Uchiha Itachi. It was probably the most difficult, but they had one. She met with Sasuke later that day. She remembered it more than anything

"_Sakura," a voice said from behind. It was Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!" she cried out. She ran to him and attempted to jump into his arms, but he pushed her back._

"_This will be the last time we ever talk."_

_Those words stung worse than any poison she had encountered. "What are you talking about? Itachi is gone. You don't have to worry anymore. You can come back to Konohagakure…"_

"_No." She was heartbroken. "Don't you understand, Sakura? My entire existence relied upon the fact that I had to kill him, that I could have vengeance for my clan. Konohagakure took that from me. You took that from me. My existence means nothing, now. The only enemy I'd consider fighting is Konohagakure, and I can do that best by giving myself to Orochimaru." She wanted to stare at him for eternity, though it only lasted seconds. "Goodbye, Sakura."_

Orochimaru was still at large. He had taken Sasuke's body.

Sakura got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She made her way over to her small apartment and was about to get dressed, when she noticed a shadow in the corner. It was Sasori.

That battle was one of her toughest. It was hard fighting someone so talented and who could've been an asset to Sunagakure, if only he weren't cursed with misfortune. She felt sympathy for him. How couldn't she? He wasn't human, anymore. He felt nothing. It's true that he erased all pain, but he also erased the pleasures in life. He couldn't eat, drink, sleep, or even love.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"How did you survive?"

"Didn't you know? Our souls and our chakra are one. When that talisman broke, it released my chakra, my soul, and I wandered the world in a lot state of non- existence. Then I found I was able to use my soul to create chakra strings, and I rebuilt my body."

"So, you're here for revenge?"

"Never. Never against you, Sakura." He stepped out of the shadows and Sakura saw that he was no longer a puppet. Somehow, he regained his humanity.

"How-?"

"I've been meeting with the greatest medics in the world. They created a false body for me. I'm…alive."

All sympathy rushed back to Sakura. She was happy for him. Still, she didn't know his intentions for coming here.

"What do you want?"

"I'm no longer pieces of wood and metal. I'm a person, Sakura. I feel hunger and fatigue, now. I feel pain. I feel love." She stared at him. "I've given up fighting. Please, listen to me. I'm at peace with the death of my parents, now. I understand the faults of humans, but I respect all life has to offer."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm grateful to you. You taught me love. You went so far for the one you loved."

"He's gone," she said, turning her head away. "In fact, I wish I were a puppet."

"Don't ever say that," Sasori said. "It's a curse. Loving," he started as he stepped closer to her. "Is so much better than not feeling pain. I'd rather be tortured than not be able to love you."

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. They were moist. They were true. He wasn't evil, before. He was lost. It was different, now. He loved her, and she felt the same for him. She lunged forward and kissed him, passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He never wanted to let go. He kissed her cheek, her neck. He heard her soft moans. She then pushed him onto her bed. He watched her as she closed the door and let the shades fall over the windows. She turned and looked at him. She wanted this. She wanted him. She let her towel fall to the floor, revealing a perfect body.

Sasori admired it. He was well educated on anatomy, as he had built puppets. She was a masterpiece. Sakura walked over to the bed as Sasori sat up. He took off his new brown cloak, similar to his old Akatsuki one. She helped him take off his shirt. She rubbed her hands over his chest. It was broader than she had expected. His puppet body had been small and child-like, but he had an older body. Not one of fifty years of age, as he probably was, but around her age. Sasori took Sakura and swung her over him and onto the bed. He kissed her neck and made his way down her chest to her breasts. They weren't tremendous, like her mentor, Tsuande, but they were beautiful all the same. He cupped one and rubbed it with his thumb as he licked around her other nipple in circles. He saw her grab the sheets out of the corner of his eye and he knew she was enjoying this. He repeated to her other nipple, only he started to suck as he licked. When he stopped, she gave one final moan and he made his way down to her vagina.

He gently stroked it with his tongue, slowly at first, and faster with each stroke. Her legs pulled up as the pleasure increased. Without warning, he pushed his tongue inside and she gasped for air. He cleaned her inside thoroughly and stopped abruptly. He stood up and took off his pants. They were both naked, now. She looked up at him and saw this. He dick was about seven to eight inches in the erected state. She hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. He made one passing stroke with it on he edge of her clit as he slowly pushed it inside. He held her legs up so it would slide in easier. She clenched her fists as she felt it inside. It felt bigger than it looked. He started to pull and push, in and out, slowly with each pull and somewhat harder with each push. He pushed it in as far as it could go and climbed onto her he held her and kissed her as his hips moved back and forth. She was a little tight, but it was her first time. His hips started to get a little tired, though, and as Sakura felt the speed drop she turned him over. She sat straight up, sitting on top of his member, and started the rhythm again. He grabbed her waist and helped her push down. Both of them started to moan as the rhythm increased, faster and faster. They were nearing their climax as his shaft easily entered and left her opening. The pre-come had made it slippery. She fell over him and stopped herself by pushing off the bed with her hands and locking her elbows. They had continued through. "I'm coming," she said, in-between gasps.

"Me too." They both jolted as he released and filled her. They panted and let the sweat drip down off of them. She got off his dick and looked at it. It looked like it was getting softer and come covered the tip. As she wondered what it tasted like, she bent down and licked it off. It reacted to the sudden pleasure and she wanted to make him feel good as he had for her, earlier. She grabbed it with her right hand and she took the tip in her mouth, sucking on it, getting the rest of the come out. She pulled on hid dick with her hand to get out every last drop, but it wasn't enough. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as she sucked. She couldn't believe it as he started to get hard again. She took more in her mouth with each suck. She bobbed her head up and down as she stroked. Sasori lay still on the bed until he grabbed the top of her head with one hand and cradled it. He followed her motion with his hand and pushed a little. Not wanting to be directed, she took her head off and took his balls in her mouth as she stroked his entire shaft with her hand. It was now fully erect and she felt the pre-come starting to drip out again. She took if back in her mouth and used her left hand to continue fondling his testicles. Then she put both hands on the bed and used her whole head in her thrusts, taking more than half of it in her mouth. "Sakura," he whispered. "I'm going to come again." She continued sucking and as she felt his dick about to let go she pushed all the way down and too the entire shaft inside. She deep throated it and let the come flow directly into her stomach. When he was done she lifted her head and took in air. Sasori grabbed her and pulled her next to him on the bed. "Sakura."

"Sasori."

"I'll never hurt you. Let me stay with you until we die. I love you."

"I love you, too." She turned towards him and kissed him once more before they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed. Personally, I'm more interested in the wonderful history and life Sasori has lead, but I have seen fics like these up. So, I decided to write a good one, considering I didn't care for most of the ones I read. R & R. –Akasuna no Sasori


End file.
